


To All Goodnight

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like candy canes," Jensen announced, four days before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To All Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



"I don't like candy canes," Jensen announced four days before Christmas.

Jared stared. "How can you _not like candy canes_?!"

"They're too hard to eat and they make everything sticky," he replied matter-of-factly.

Jared snorted, ripped open a candy cane with his teeth and proceeded to bite off the hook with a crunch. Before Jensen could protest, Jared kissed him with lips and teeth and tongue, shoving the loop of minty candy into his mouth and weaving his tongue in and around it and Jensen's tongue, drawing moans and groans (and a whimper) from his costar.

Jared pulled back, crunching half of the candy cane hook happily as he watched Jensen melt back into the couch.

"See," he cooed down at Jensen, "I told you candy canes were awesome."

Jensen nodded dumbly, licking his lips.


End file.
